


A Night To Remember

by Closeted_Calliope



Category: Milo Murphy's Law
Genre: Bradley is sort of a jerk here so sorry about ruining the salt son, Fluff, Im sorry in advance I'm really bad at writing children, M/M, Murphy's law ruins everything, School Dance, also Milo gets a little bit OOC in the middle but it doesn't last long, but also not everything?, just read the damn story, the Milack doesn't really come in until the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-24 08:08:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8364475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Closeted_Calliope/pseuds/Closeted_Calliope
Summary: Jefferson County Middle School is having a school dance, and Milo decides that he's not going to let his condition prevent him from having a good time. 
Unfortunately for him, Murphy's law has other plans.
But unfortunately for Murphy's law, Zach and Melissa are prepared for this.
(There's not enough Zilo/Milack fics. I saw a prompt by tumblr user nobodygotarrested that inspired me. This is the product of those two things. I don't own MML blah blah blah.)





	1. 1. Getting Ready For The Night of Nights

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing MML stuff, so let's hope this doesn't turn out as a total disaster. This was originally going to be a oneshot but now I guess it's a threeshot? (Also I made the chapter title a HSM3 reference because the title sort of is a reference to the same song, so why not? ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯)

It was a relatively calm Friday at Jefferson County Middle School. Milo Murphy sat in science with his best friends, Zack and Melissa. A Bunson burner had just set Milo and Zack's science project ablaze. Luckily for them, Mrs. Murawski, their teacher, was standing nearby with a fire extinguisher, and sprayed the boys and their small fire down. 

This wasn't the first time this had happened this period, let alone this week.

As the boys once again wiped the foamy stuff off their desk,an announcement came over the intercom.

"Good afternoon students, this is Principal Milder. Just reminding you that tomorrow is the annual Jefferson County Middle School Masquerade Dance. I hope to see everyone here tomorrow." The intercom clicked off. 

Milo wiped some foam off of his face. "Oh yeah, I forgot that that was tomorrow!"

Zack looked at Melissa and asked, "So what's so special about this dance. Isn't it like every other middle school dance: you know, awkward and lame?"

"If it were any other middle school dance, then yes, yes it would be," Melissa replied, using a pair of tongs to remove a beaker from over the Bunson burner and put it on the lab table. "But the Masquerade Dance is different. For starters, you wear a mask-"

"Obviously."

"-which makes it more fun because even if you can't dance, no one can make fun of you for it!"

Zack raised an eyebrow and looked between his two friends. "Are either of you bad at dancing?"

Melissa rolled her eyes while Milo giggled, "Well, at least I don't _think_ we're bad." He pulled a pair of towels out of his backpack, gave one to Zack and began wiping the foam off more efficiently. 

"Another great thing about the dance," Melissa continued, "is that they school really goes all out. They bring in cool lights, a great DJ, a **ton** of food, and they just make the gym look really great. They don't pressure you to wear a suit or a dress or anything, but most people do because it's fun.

"Not to mention they hand out Masquerade King and Queen awards at the end of the night, which is a lot less superficial than you'd think. Then they make the King and Queen dance together, which is super awkward but everyone gets a good laugh about it in the end. It's basically prom, but more relaxed and with masks."

"That sounds pretty great!" Zack commented honestly. "Where do they get the money for that?

"They take it out of the funding for the school band and the arts and drama departments."

"Oh." Before Zack could make another remark on how terrible that kind of was, the final bell of the day rang.

"That's all for today, students," Mrs. Murawski announced as the children got up from their seats and began to file out. "Please be sure to do the assigned readings! I understand that the dance is tomorrow, but I will not accept late work!"

\-----------------------------------------------

Milo and his friends made it outside the school and began walking towards the bus stop. 

"Milo, have you decided what you're gonna wear yet?" Melissa asked as they arrived at their destination. 

Milo frowned and thought for a moment. "I'm...not entirely sure yet. I don't want to wear something that Murphy's law is going to ruin the moment I leave the house. I want to wear something nice, though. "

He sighed. "I just want this dance to be better than the other dances I've been to

Melissa looked at the oncoming bus, then back at her friend. She'd known what he meant; every time Milo tried to do something fun, his condition ruined it for him. There was the football games (at least, the ones prior to when Zack joined the team), the rides at the carnival that stopped working after he got on, the field trip to the aquarium (luckily, no people nor sea creatures ended up dying), the Llama Incident. She felt so bad for him. 

The trio of kids got on the bus and had barely taken their seats before Melissa had asked, "Do either of you have plans later?"

Milo and Zack looked at each other, then at Melissa, then simultaneously replied. "No. Why?"

"We're gonna go clothes shopping and we're going to make sure that nothing goes wrong for you tomorrow night!" Melissa stated proudly, pointing at Milo. 

Milo smiled. It was nice to have friends that he could count on. "Okay, how are we going to find clothes that withstand my condition?" 

"I think I know just the place...."

\-----------------------------------------------

Zack raised an eyebrow at Melissa. "This is it?"

"Eeeeeeyyyyep," she replied, popping the 'p' with a large grin plastered on her face.

"A _thrift store?_ "

"Eeeeeyyyyep," Melissa repeated. 

The three of them had all gone home from the bus, did their homework, and agreed to regroup at the nearest subway station (Milo fell down the stairs and ended up getting stuck in the turnstile again.) From there, they took the subway to the middle of the city and Melissa had led them to this place: a small thrift store a couple blocks away. 

Zack seemed skeptical and Milo looked confused. 

"Why are we here?" Milo asked as they entered the shop. "Wouldn't it make sense if we went to a department store or a dress shop?"

"Milo, my friend, we're 13," Melissa explained. "We don't have jobs. We can't afford that kind of stuff. Besides, I know for a fact that you can find just about anything in these things."

"That's...." Zack began, his skeptical stare becoming an impressed smirk, "...an ingenious idea. Great thinking!"

"Yeah, Melissa, great j-OOPS!l"

Milo had fallen into a rack of sweaters mid-sentence, sending him and the rack down with a loud _BANG!_

Melissa and Zack helped him get back up. "Milo, are you okay?"

"Never better! Now let's get searching!"

_(cue musical montage ft. trying on ridiculous clothes, Milo ruining a bunch of stuff but not letting it get him down, and all three kids trying on big, poofy dresses and looking really cute, but deciding "no, this isn't gonna work for us".)_

After a few hours, they all found clothes that suited them. Zack found a pale blue long-sleeved button-up, a white tie and some black slacks. Melissa found a black dress that reached the floor. And Milo found short-sleeved orange button up, and black slacks. 

But these clothes of Milo's were not only fashionable. They were special. They were chosen not only because Milo liked them, but also because the tags inside stated that they were unrippable, undirtiable, and unwrinkelable. (Melissa want kidding when she said you could find just about anything.) He also got a bright blue bow tie because he wanted one. 

They paid for their clothes and left the small store. As the rode the subway, Milo could hardly contain his excitement. He was going to the dance and it was going to be great! And for once, the cuff link didn't come loose the whole ride home, though Milo did trip a number of times leaving the subway station. 

The kids parted ways and went to their respective houses, ate dinner, and began preparing to get a good night's sleep so they could stay up super late the following night.

Milo took extra caution as he got ready for bed. His toothbrush fell in the toilet again, but even that couldn't dampen his mood. Besides, he had loads of extras underneath his sink (which he bumped his head on getting the new toothbrush out. 

As he climbed in his bed and drifted into sleep, he imagined all the cool things he'd be able to do at the dance.


	2. 2. Preparations and Problems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zack realizes that things are not going to go as planned, and takes action to fix it. Later Milo tried his hardest to make it to the dance unscathed, but things don't just work that way for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's gonna be lame in the beginning, and then it's gonna get sad, but then it gets happy again. Also it's a lot longer than I was going to make it, so consider yourselves lucky.

When Zack woke up early the next morning, he rolled over in his bed and stared at his ceiling. Today was the day of the Masquerade Dance. 

He thought about Milo. The guy was so excited when he found clothes at worked with his condition. Zack just wanted him to have a good time, but he had a sinking feeling in his gut that told him that that want going to happen.

This caused Zack to start over analyzing everything.

_What if the tags were a lie?_ Zack nervously thought to himself. _What if on the way to the dance, Milo stands by a puddle and an oncoming car splashes water all over him? What if after that a lion escapes from the zoo and chases him down the street? What if while he runs away, a thorn bush catches on his clothes and rips them up? Milo would be so sad if his clothes were ruined before the dance! If only there were someone that could help-_

His eye caught his cell phone sitting on his beside table.

He knew exactly who he needed to call. 

\-----------------------------------------------

Melissa was rudely awoken by the sound of her phone going off. 

Snatching it up and covering her face with her pillow, she groaned, "WHAT DO YOU WANT?!?!"

"Melissa, is that you?"

She groaned again and removed the pillow from her face. _Must've hit the answer button already,_ She thought. Melissa brought the phone to her face. 

"Hello, Zack. Is there any reason, any reason at all, that you decided to wake me up at 6:32? ON A WEEKEND?!?!"

She could basically hear the wince in Zack's voice. "Sorry, Melissa, but I woke up and now I can't go back to sleep."

"Any reason you decided to rope me into you problem?"

"It's about Milo." 

This got her attention. She sat upright in her bed, anxiously awaiting what he had to say. "What about Milo?"

"I'm worried about him. I know how excited he is for tonight, and I know that we found those clothes, but I still feel like something's gonna happen and ruin everything."

Melissa sighed with relief. "Ok first of all, for future reference, don't start a discussion with 'It's about Milo'. It sounds like you're going to stop wanting to be his friend or something."

"A-are you saying that I would do that to him? Just stop being his friend out of the blue?" Zack sounded hurt. 

"Of course not! But I've been Milo's friend for years. I've seen him go through some things tougher than what Murphy's law throws at him."

"I see...."

"Second of all," Melissa continued, changing the subject, "You're probably right about something going wrong. Murphy's law is unpredictable. If something does happen, the best thing we can do is be there for him when things get really tough."

Zack was silent for a while. Melissa almost asked if he was still there when he replied, "Yeah, okay. Thanks, Melissa."

"Glad to help. Now will you please LET ME SLEEP?"

"Alright, alright, I'll leave you to your sleeping. See you later." 

"Bye, Zack." Melissa hung up the phone before Zack could add anything else. She then put her phone on her desk and repositioned herself in her blankets. 

_Time to sleep until noon or later,_ she thought as she returned to her dreams. 

\-----------------------------------------------

"Are you sure I look okay, Sara?" Milo asked his sister as he stared at his reflection in the mirror. 

"You look fine, Milo. Geez, I've never seen you so anxious," Sara told him, placing a supportive hand on his shoulder and looking at their faces staring back at them. 

He'd been like this all day. He'd been extra cautious around anything that could cause catastrophe (so basically, everything), and when catastrophe did occur, he seemed more bothered by it than usual. When it finally came time for Milo to get, he'd taken his time getting dressed, just to make sure nothing tore. And when he was finally ready and waiting for his friends, he'd asked Sara if he looked okay about every ten seconds.

Milo shook his head. "I know, I just- I've been looking forward to this dance for while now. And everything just turns to chaos whenever I'm around. It usually wouldn't bother me too much, but it's the Masquerade Dance! I've been waiting for this all year! I just want things to be okay for once without my condition creating chaos. Don't you remember what happened last year?"

Sara went silent for a moment, then smiled and replied, "Well, at least Elizabeth made a full recovery, right?"

Suddenly, the mirror cracked, as if an invisible hammer had struck it. Milo bit his lip in worry.

"You shouldn't let **that** of all things get you down," Sara stated, rolling her eyes in disbelief. This was so unlike him. "Mirrors break all the time in this house."

A knocking came from the front door. 

Sara led her brother to the door, telling him, "Just promise me you'll try to have a good time tonight, okay? You deserve it."

Milo gave her a small smile. "Okay, I'll try."

"There's the brother I know and love." She opened up the door to reveal Melissa and Zack, all dressed up in the clothes they bought the day before. 

"Hey, Milo," Zack greeted, "ready for tonight?"

Milo grinned. "As I'll ever be! Now c'mon! Let's go-OOOOOOHHHH!!" As he walked out the door, he tripped over his own feet.

Melissa grabbed the back of his shirt before he could land on his face. "Wow, the shirt didn't rip! It really is indestructible!"

"We'll see if it survives the way to school. Bye, Sara! See you at ten!" Milo said as he steadied himself and began walking to school, Melissa and Zack following behind.

\-----------------------------------------------

"So, why didn't we ask one of our parents to drive us there?" Zack asked as they passed the bus stop they stood at daily. 

"Everyone's parents are busy," Melissa stated, her skirt hiked up so she wouldn't trip over it. She was wearing her regular shoes underneath her dress, which no one commented on. 

Milo added, "And thank goodness for that. My mom probably make us take a bunch of those silly pictures they take before prom and other fancy dances."

"Yeah," Zack agreed. "That would've been bad."

Just then, a big eighteen-wheeler started coming down the road.

"PUDDLE!" Melissa shouted, pointing at the large puddle the truck was about to splash into. 

The kids scattered as the vehicle rolled by, a small tsunami roaring up as it went through the puddle. Thankfully, none of them were caught in the wave of water, dirt, and leaves.

Milo gasped. "That was a close call! We'd better get moving before something else goes wrong!"

"Um, I think it's a little late for that, Milo," Zack announced, looking behind they group. Melissa and Milo turned around.

A large lion stood just feet away from them. He looked mad. And hungry. 

Milo wasted no time. He grabbed both his friends by their wrists and began to run in the direction of the school, the other two screaming loudly. Melissa almost tripped over hit dress, but hiked it up again before that could happen, looking slightly irritated. The lion chased them out of the suburbs and into the city, growling loudly.

_(que song montage of the lion chasing them around the whole city, a ton of odd shenanigans happen, that thing from Scooby Doo where they all go in a door and come out a different one while a monster is chasing them thing happens in some alleyways, all sorts of fun stuff.)_

The kids ran around a corner, into an alleyway, and pressed themselves against the wall. The lion ran right past them. 

Milo let out a deep breath and smiled. "I can't believe we escaped that completely unscathed! And we're only a few blocks from school! Let's go!" He raced up ahead of his friends while they walked behind him. 

"I can't believe how well tonight as been going," Zack mused, shoving his hands in his pockets. 

Melissa nodded, adding, "Tonight might actually not end in disaster for once."

"One can only hope. And it's so nice to see Milo so happy! I bet he's been waiting for this for a while hasn't he? Melissa?"

Zack turned to find Melissa standing a few feet behind him, her eyes wide. 

Before he could ask her what was wrong, she very quietly murmured, "Oh, Milo...."

When Zack turned back around, he saw two things. 

1\. The school was only three blocks away. 

2\. Milo was caught in a thorn bush. 

"Oh no!" Zack raced as fast as his legs and his fairly constricting slacks would allow him. He could hear Melissa following not far behind, probably still struggling with the length of her dress. 

When they reached Milo, he had managed to free himself, but the unthinkable had happened: His clothes were torn, not to the point of being unwearable, but enough to be very noticeable. He was also covered in dirt and what might or might not have been a little bit of blood. His facial expression was near unreadable, but the tears welling up in his eyes told his friends everything.

"Milo-"

"I'm fine, guy," he interrupted quietly, wiping away his tears and forcing a small smile. "Really, I am. Let's just...go into the dance and have a good time, okay?"

As Milo began walking towards the school, Zack could hear his breath hitch, like he started crying.

Zack let out a sad sigh. He knew how badly Milo wanted to be here. He knew how much he wanted to look nice for tonight. The poor guy just couldn't catch a break. 

Then an idea came to him. 

A loud ripping noise echoed in the air, causing a red-eyed Milo to turn around in an instant. 

Zack was ripping the sleeves of his shirt off. Once he'd done that, he lay down on the ground and rolled around a bit. When he stood up again, he was covered in dirt and small tears (like tears of clothes, not eye tears), a kind smile upon his face. 

"Zack..."

Zack walked up to Milo and placed a supportive hand on his shoulder. "Look, I know how badly you wanted to look nice for tonight," he started, looking into Milo's watery eyes. "And I know that there's nothing Melissa or I can do to fix your clothes. But the least I can do is make myself look as ridiculous as you do, so you don't have to deal with this alone."

Milo was silent, tears still streaming down his face. 

"Mil-OOOOF!"

Zack was engulfed in a bone-crushing hug, Milo's face buried in his shirt. He only hesitated a moment before hugging him back. He could hear Milo crying softly into his shirt. He also heard Melissa ripping up her dress. He stifled a chuckle. It was only a matter of time, with a dress that length. After a few moments, Zack felt Melissa join their little hug. The three of them stood together, hugging each other, for a few minutes. Everything was quiet. Everything was okay. Eventually, Milo stopped crying and pulled himself out of the hug. He looked at his best friends, sniffled, and grinned. "Thanks, you guys," he said. Zack reassured, "It was nothing. We're glad to make you feel better."

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Melissa butted in. The boys noticed she ripped her dress to knee length, which they assumed she had wanted to do all night.   
She continued, "Let's head inside!!"

The three kids began running the final stretch to the school. Milo stopped caring about what his clothes looked like, even when he fell down again and Zack and Melissa had to help him up. 

He had a feeling he was going to be just fine tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all liked that chapter! (I also hope you don't think it's too OOC but it's really long to compensate for that. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯)  
> Only one more part in this story! Hopefully I can actually make it not sound terrible! And one last thing: thank you so much to nobodygotarrested on tumblr for drawing a beautiful art based of this fic!!! (I'd add a link here but like all of my writing is done on my phone and idk how to do that. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯). Until next time!!
> 
> -CC


	3. 3. A Night To Remember

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They finally make it to the dance. Chaos ensues, but nothing really "goes wrong".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOOHHH THE CHAPTER TITLE IS THE SAME AS THE STORY YOU KNOW THINGS ARE ABOUT TO GO DOWN OOOOHHHHH
> 
> Also, prepare yourselves for an extreme number of Phineas and Ferb references because I'm still not over that show. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> (THIS IS SO MUCH LONGER THAN ITS SUPPOSED TO BE SO YALL BETTER BE HAPPY ALSO I REFERENCED WEIRD AL SORT OF SOMEWHERE IN THERE)

The kids had arrived at the entrance to the school when Melissa skidded to a stop. She gasped, her hands flying to her mouth, a terrified look upon her face. 

Milo frowned. "Melissa, are you ok?"

"We forgot to get masks!" She exclaimed. "You can't go to the Masquerade Dance with out a mask!! It's whole point of it being called a MASKerade!!"

Zack smirked, and as he reached into his pocket, said, "Don't worry guys, I got you covered."

He pulled three masks out his pocket: a black one, a white one, and a blue one. They were the kind of mask that covered just your upper face, and they were kind of crumpled from being in Zack's pocket, but they were still wearable.

"I figured that we weren't going to get any today becaus we would've picked them up yesterday, so I had my mom take me to the party store and pick these bad boys up."

Melissa crushed Zack's ribs as she hugged him, muttering, "You are the most perfect person I've ever met in my entire life." Milo silently joined on their hug. 

Zack let them hug him for a few seconds more, before pushing them away. "Okay, guys," he said, "We've spent a lot of time hugging in the past 7 minutes. I think it's time we went inside."

Milo nodded. "Yeah! We spent so much time preparing for this. If we stalk any longer, we'll probably miss the whole dance!"

"Let's do this!!" Melissa shouted, throwing open the doors to the school and running inside, the boys hot on her heels. 

\-----------------------------------------------

The gym looked amazing. There were a rainbow of lights and streamers and balloons and a big disco ball hanging from the ceiling. A refreshment table sat near the bleachers, covered in all sorts of sweets and sodas. Kids flooded the middle of the gym, dancing to the music that flowed from speakers strategically placed around the room. There was a DJ, two actually, sitting at a large booth, filled with all sorts of complicated equipment, standing on a small stage. They looked a little young to be DJing a middle school dance, but they were good, so no one seemed to care. 

Milo and his pals walked over to the bleachers, where several kids sat chatting to one another. They found Bradley, Mort, and Amanda chilling in the same general area. As Milo approached, most of the other kids scooted away, leaving only Bradley and his friends. 

"Hey, Bradley!" Milo exclaimed cheerfully.

Every kid in a 10 meter radius evacuated the space near Milo, Zack, and Melissa, with the exception of Bradley, Mort, and Amanda. Bradley would've moved, but he was sitting between Amanda and Mort and didn't want to draw too much attention to himself. 

He sighed. "Hello, Milo. Zack. Melissa."

"Nice job planning the dance, Amanda," Melissa said, cutting off any potentially tense conversation Milo and Bradley might or might not have had. "You really outdone yourself this time."

Amanda smiled, her grin slightly obscured by her magenta mask. "It was a lot of hard work, but everything turned out perfect and I am quite certain that nothing can go wrong."

Bradley turned to her and sneered, "Did you take into account that the Milo Show would be here?" He stared at the dirty, worn clothes that the other kids wore. He didn't ask why they were like that (he was fairly certain that the reason was Milo, which was explanation enough), but he knew that he didn't want to have to deal with whatever they went through. He acted like he didn't see the disapproving looks Zack and Melissa gave him, though Milo didn't seem to care too much. 

"I already accounted for the fact that Milo would be coming, and had everything reinforced." She pointed out everything she prepared for Milo's arrival. "The disco ball was made out of paper-maché, so if it falls, no one will get seriously injured, and hung up with a titanium chain and bolted to the ceiling. The refreshment table has been bolted to the floor, and the punch bowl was glued to the table. The DJ booth and the speakers have been placed on stands that are scientifically designed to not fall over."

"Did you reinforce the DJs?" Mort asked jokingly. 

Amanda was not joking when she replied, "Yes. They brought helmets when I told them about the situation. Or at least, I think they did. They said that they made them so they matched their hair, making them practically invisible, so I'm not entirely sure if they're wearing them."

 _Wow,_ Milo thought, _I could use one of those..._

Zack nodded, a little awestruck. "Impressive," he muttered. 

"Yeah, Amanda," Milo agreed, "I can't believe you'd take all these precautions do that everyone can have a good time when I'm around."

Amanda shrugged bashfully. "You know how important order is to me."

"Well I don't know about you guys," Melissa interrupted, "but I was thinking maybe we could go over to the dance floor and do what we all came here to do: DANCE!!" 

Zack, Milo, Mort, and Amanda cheered at the suggestion, though Bradley seemed a bit hesitant. "I don't know..." He trailed off. 

Melissa smirked. "What? Afraid you'll get outdanced?"

Bradley scoffed, "I'll have you know that I happen to be a great dancer, thank you very much."

"Oh yeah? Prove it." Melissa got closer to Bradley's face. 

He stepped closer as well. They were nose to nose at this point. "Maybe I will!"

"Good!"

"Good!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

Some random kid several feet away suddenly shouted, "NOW KISS!!!"

Melissa and Bradley jumped away from each other, looking for whoever had said that, but they had already escaped into the crowd. The parts of their faces uncovered by masks were tomato red. 

Milo was also blushing; from the secondhand embarrassment his friends had just faced. He felt Zack elbow his arm gently. 

"Do you wanna get something to drink or something?" He asked. 

Milo thought for a moment before nodding. It had been a few hours since he had had anything to eat, and he assumed Zack felt the same way. 

Zack grabbed Milo by the elbow and began lightly tugging him towards the refreshment table. Milo felt his face burning up, and he wasn't sure why. He assumed it was because of how hot it was in there; the mass amount of people and movement in the room increased the temperature of the room greatly.

The refreshment table was filled with all sorts of foods and drinks; cookies (which Zack promptly shoved into his mouth), cupcakes, chips, salsas and dips, a line of sodas, and a huge bowl of punch, among other things. On the far end of the table, there were two boxes with slots on them a small stack of paper, and a few pencils. One was marked, 'Masquerade King', the other, 'Masquerade Queen', and there was a short line of kids waiting to put papers in the box. 

Zack, mouth full of cookie, questioned aloud, "Sho thas tha voting bos?"(Translation: So that's the voting box?)

"Yep," Milo answered, nodding. 

Swallowing his cookie, Zack asked, "Isn't it, like, some sort of popularity contest?"

"Not here. You see, the school committee decided that instead of counting all of the ballots individually, they'd just pick one ballot and declare that person the winner. That way anyone whose name was out in could become King or Queen and not just the popular kids. It's really more of a big raffle than anything else."

"Couldn't people just vote for themselves a ton?"

Milo grabbed a cupcake, nibbled into it, and shook his head. "No, it's literally the only rule not to vote for yourself. Most kids couldn't care less about winning, really; all you actually get out of it is a plastic crown and an awkward dance with the other winner. And bragging rights, I suppose."

Zack finished his cookie and stated, "I'm totally putting you in for that."

Milo stared at him in surprise. The frosting from his cupcake slid off and onto his clothes, though he didn't mind. It wasn't much compared to what the clothes had been through already.

"Why?"

Grabbing a napkin from the table, Zack replied, "Because you've been through a lot tonight and I want you to have a good time." He held the napkin out to Milo. 

Taking the napkin and wiping off his shirt, Milo protested, "You don't need to use your vote up on me. You could vote for Bradley! He's been having a rough day, I think."

"Possibly, but I'm still voting for you."

Milo grinned slyly. "Okay, but I'm just gonna vote for you then."

Zack looked startled, only for a moment, then regained his composure and retorted with a smirk, "Alright. I'm glad you'd think I'd make a good Masquerade King."

"And I'm glad you think I'd make a good King," Milo said in a soft, borderline flirty, tone as he finished wiping frosting off on him, threw the napkin away, and went to the box to vote. "Still, I think you'd make a much better Masquerade King than me." Cupcake still in his hand, he scribbled Zack's name on a paper and shoved it into the 'King' box. 

Zack playfully rolled his eyes as he stood next to Milo and wrote his name down. Milo smiled as he ate the cupcake. 

"I'm glad you think of me that way," Zack jokingly taunted, shoving his paper in the box, "But I think you'd be the better King."

"I respectively disagree," Milo countered, but before he could continue flirt-arguing, Melissa came running over from the dance floor. 

"There you guys are!! Where have you been? I've been looking all over for you!"

"We've just went to get something to eat," Zack replied, looking at Milo, who nodded in agreement. "They have really good cookies. Where were you?"

"Well after Bradley and I looked for that random kid for a little bit, we decided that we didn't care about it and he, Mort and Amanda all went to got dance. But you guys weren't with you, so I left to go find you two nerds."

Milo chirped, "We can go dance now if you like, right Zack?"

Zack nodded. "Yeah, we can."

Melissa grinned and grabbed her boys by their wrists. "Then lets go!!!" She dragged them into the crowded dance floor without another word. 

\-----------------------------------------------

Once they had gotten over their initial daze of being forcefully dragged through the gym, Milo and Zack found themselves dancing with all their friends. "I'm Lindana and I Wanna Have Fun" (an old 80s pop song) was playing. Melissa and Bradley were trying to outdance each other. Amanda and Mort were dancing next to each other. And Zack...

Zack was staring at Milo dance.

He wasn't great at it, but the look of pure joy on Milo's face made Zack's heart swell. There was just something about him that made Zack feel so good. He couldn't describe it. 

A loud cheer of joy caught his attention. Someone had started a dance circle. Zack walked over and tried to make his way to a spot where he could see what was going on. 

Bradley and Melissa were in the middle of the circle, still trying to outdance each other, but now they were way more into it. 

_Aw snap, they're having a dance battle,_ Zack realized. 

Melissa won a few moments later as Bradley tripped and fell on his face. Melissa helped him up and led him out of the circle, chuckling. 

Zack turned his head just slightly to the left to find Milo standing next to him, a huge grin on his face.

"They were pretty good, weren't they?" Zack asked, gesturing towards the middle of the circle. 

Milo's grin grew bigger.

"Why are you-WAIT NO-"

Milo grabbed Zack's hand and pulled him into the circle. 

All eyes were on them now. Zack never particularly liked being the center of attention, and he could feel the nervousness eating him up inside.

He didn't know how to dance. 

He had no idea what he was doing. 

He almost passed out from the anxiety he felt inside him when a pair of soft hands slipped into his. 

He looked slightly down to find Milo staring back. Milo have him a quick reassuring smile before pulling him close. 

_OH MY GOD WE'RE GOING TO TO TANGO._

Milo took the lead, dancing around the circle as the small crown cheered them on. Zack followed along, trying to mimic Milo's movement. No one was booing, not even Bradley, so he figured he wasn't doing too badly. Zack's anxiety began to dissipate. This was nice. 

As they danced, Zack caught glimpses of Milo's face. The giggly smile he wore made Zack feel safe, and his anxiety faded away. He barely acknowledged the crowd around them: they weren't important anymore. 

After a minute or so of dancing, Zack felt pretty comfortable with Milo. So he tried something bold. 

He grabbed Milo's hand, twirled him around, and dipped him before he could process what he was doing. 

Milo stared into his eyes for a moment before bursting into a fit of giggles. Zack, still holding Milo in a dip, brought him closer and laughed with him. 

Everything seemed to disappear for a moment. The only thing happening was the two of them, laughing together. 

But as quickly as that moment came, it vanished as well. 

One of the DJs, a young guy with a geometrically-shaped head and spiky red hair, grabbed a mike and announced, "Attention party people! I have been told that we are going to crown the Masquerade court very shortly, so please make your way towards the DJ booth!!"

The crowd around them broke apart and headed towards the DJ booth. Zack hesitated before bringing Milo up out of the dip. 

Milo felt his cheeks go red. That dance was really nice.

"We should probably go over there to see you win your crown, shouldn't we?" He asked quietly. 

Zack rolled his eyes and took his friends hand, leading him back into the crowd.

The mob of students surrounded the DJ booth. The DJ that had only moments ago directed the students to where they currently stood was standing patiently next the the other DJ, another youngster who had spiky green hair and was holding the ballot boxes.

"Hello, Jefferson County Middle School!!" The first DJ began. "It is my duty and pleasure to announce this year's Masqerade King and Queen!"

He took the King box from his friend, opened it up, fished around, and pulled out one of the ballots. 

"Your Masquerade King is...."

The other DJ played a drumroll as his partner paused for dramatic effect. 

..."Zack Underwood!"

Zack barely had time to mutter a surprised "what" before the crowd burst into applause and ushered him towards the stage. He climbed onto the stage, where the DJs worked together to simultaneously place a cheap plastic golden crown upon hishead. 

As the crowd applauded, Zack found Milo and Melissa cheering for him amongst the student body. He chuckled and bowed to his 'subjects' mockingly.

Zack could barely hear Milo shout, "I KNEW YOU'D WIN!!" as the applause died down and the DJ began speaking again. 

As he reached into the Queen box, he announced, "And your Masquerade Queen is..."

The drumroll started up again as he read the name on the ballot. He seemed slightly confused at the name but shrugged it off before calling the name of the winner. 

"....Milo Murphy!!"

Milo gasped, his hands flying to his mouth in shock as the crowd clapped for him. He slowly made his way up to the stage as the surrounding students congratulated him. 

Off to the side, chaperoning, Mrs. Murawski turned to Principal Milder and questioned, "Is this allowed? Should we ask for a re-do?"

Principal Milder shrugged and took a long sip of her punch. Then she assured, "He'd probably win the re-do, too, with his luck. There's no harm in letting him be the Queen."

Mrs. Murawski nodded and proceeded to shove an entire cupcake into her mouth as she watched Milo get on the stage. 

As the crown was placed on Milo's head, he saw Zack grinning at him and giving him a thumbs up. Milo smiled back at him.

The DJ hopped down from the stage and gestured for people to move away, directing into his mike, "Everyone needs to clear the dance floor! The Masquerade King and Queen need to do the Masquerade Royalty Dance!"

Milo looked at Zack, and he looked at Milo, and he looked at Zack, and he looked at Milo, and he looked at Zack, and he looked at Milo, and Milo stated, "We should probably get onto the dance floor."

"Yeah, probably."

Zack hopped off the stage. Milo went to do the same, but tripped over his own feet and fell off into Zack's arms. Both of the boys blushed heavily. 

"Oops."

Zack gently set Milo on his feet again. "S'all good," He mumbled. He took Milo's hand and led him into the cleared out dance floor. 

As Milo placed his hands on Zack's shoulders and Zack placed his on Milo's waist, the other DJ began to play Love Handel's 'You Snuck Your Way Right Into My Heart'.

The two boys felt extremely awkward dancing with each other. Yes, they had danced together earlier, but that wasn't a slow dance, and slow dances are always a solid 68% more awkward than any other kind of dance. Especially in middle school.

Milo laughed nervously, "Murphy's law certainly is unpredictable. I can't believe we were both right about who'd win."

"Yeah," Zack chuckled softly.

There was a stiff silence.

It didn't last very long, as it was broken by the giggling of a certain Murphy boy. 

"This is ridiculous!" He managed to squeak out through fits of laughter. "Why is this so awkward?!?"

Zack thought for a moment, then began to snicker. "I have absolutely no idea."

The two of them just began laughing uncontrollably, barely able to continue dancing. 

Bradley watched them with slight disapproval, mostly because Milo was there. 

"He's not even a girl, why did he get crowned Queen?" He muttered angrily. 

Melissa heard this and snarkily replied, "Because he's Milo. Literally anything can happen around him. Besides, you don't need to be a girl to be an awesome Queen."

"...Was that snark I just heard?"

"Maybe it was, Nicholson. Just let our friends have their fun. "

And as Zack picked up Milo and spy him around, both still laughing hysterically as the crowd began to join them, they all agreed. 

It was a night to remember.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMF I CANT BELIEVE IM FINALLY DONE. I was gonna add a other part where Milo and Zack and everyone else started dancing to Gitchee Gitchee Goo and maybe add a little more shippyness to this but GOOD GOD ITS ALREADY SO LONG. (I might add those in if enough people bug me though.  
> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) )
> 
> So, that is the end of A Night To Remember!! I hope you all liked it! It's kind of OOC, I'll be the first to admit, but I'm sure once I write more fanfics and more episodes come out, I'll be about to flesh them out much better. If you have any suggestions for new fanfics, I'd love to hear them (or you could just yell at me to finish the ones I've already started, either one works really). Until next time my friends!!!
> 
> -CC
> 
> (This is the first time I've officially finished a fanfic. This feels so weird. Like I've started ones that I've never finished all the time, but this is new. It's like sending a child off to college or something.)

**Author's Note:**

> Well I hope you all enjoyed that. Thanks again to tumblr user nobodygotarrested for letting me use their prompt! Things are gonna go a little less smoothly in the next part, but only so they can get better again!! I'm really bad at this. I'm just gonna post this part and work on the next part as soon as I can. See you guys next time!!!
> 
> -CC


End file.
